Istana Tua
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi Titan, mereka sama-sama berusaha... mereka sama-sama tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka bersama memiliki impian, impian yang berbeda untuk diraih. "Aku akan membunuh semua Titan itu dan hidup damai diluar tembok ini denganmu, dan juga dengan teman-teman kita!"-Warning inside.


Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi Titan, mereka sama-sama berusaha… mereka sama-sama tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka bersama memiliki impian, impian yang berbeda untuk diraih.

"Aku akan membunuh semua titan itu dan hidup damai diluar tembok ini denganmu, dan juga dengan teman-teman kita!"

"Jangan bodoh, kau akan mati sebelum menapaki tembok luar. Tapi aku suka semangatmu."

**Istana Tua** oleh Naoya Yuuki

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

(Berdasarkan episode 16)

Warning! CrackPair!

_New Author in this Fandom, welcome (LOL)_.

Suara bising alat-alat berat terdengar dari luar dinding bekas markas pasukan pengintai sebelumnya, entah mengapa suara-suara itu bisa terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga pemuda bermata hijau—Eren Jaeger—padahal tempat itu sangat jauh dari tembok dan sungai.

Eren Jaeger, baru saja dipindahkan kesana. Pemuda bermata hijau itu tengah duduk diantara orang-orang elit para pembasmi Titan. Sejenak Eren mengabaikan suara-suara yang mengganggunya dan fokus pada 'rapat' yang tengah ia hadiri—sebenarnya itu bukanlah sebuah rapat, hanya pembicaraan, ya sebuah pembicaraan acak.

"Kita akan menerima lulusan baru?" seseorang dari mereka tampak antusias tapi ekspresinya terlihat begitu meremehkan.

"Dan besok mereka akan datang, bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta penyambutan?" seru yang lainnya.

Terlihat ekspresi tak setuju dari Levi—kapten mereka—dia menatap tajam kearah Auruo yang segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Petra mengangkat tangannya. "Aku setuju dengan pesta penyambutan itu, paling tidak kita harus bersantai sesekali."

"Aku setuju dengan Petra, bagaimana denganmu Levi-_heichou_?" Erd menatap Levi dengan tegas, berharap kapten mereka dapat memberikan izin untuk acara penyambutan. Sementara Eren masih terdiam tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan, Eren berharap mereka membahas rencana mereka melawan Titan saat ini.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah pesta selesai besoknya kalian akan mendapat latihan lebih keras aku tidak ingin kalian mati sia-sia hanya karena sebuah pesta," Levi bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebenarnya dia berusaha menggertak mereka tapi tampaknya dia gagal.

Mereka berempat tersenyum, Petra memalingkan wajahnya kearah Eren. "Bagaimana? Ini adalah acara penyambutan untukmu dan teman-temanmu."

Eren menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Penyambutan untukku dan teman-temanku?" ulangnya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan tentang itu Eren, serahkan semua ini pada kami. Malam ini kau bisa beristirahat."

Petra, Erd, Auruo, dan Gunther segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyisakan Eren sendirian di sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" bisiknya, Eren terlihat berpikir.

ooo

Istana tua itu telah berubah menjadi ruang pesta megah hanya dalam sehari saja—terima kasih kepada Petra, Erd, Auruo, dan Gunther—berkat mereka istana ini terlihat lebih hidup. Pasukan yang semula memakai seragam 'pasukan pengintai' kini memakai baju pesta mereka. Eren Jaeger yang hanya ikut-ikutan berpesta berdiri disudut ruangan sendirian, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan—padahal pesta ini ditujukan kepadanya dan teman-temannya.

Pintu istana tua itu terbuka lebar dengan tiba-tiba, orang-orang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan segera menepi membentuk sebuah barisan. Kemudian komandan Erwin memasuki ruang pesta, dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang membuat penampilannya sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Dibelakangnya para lulusan baru berjalan rapi masih dengan baju pelatihan mereka.

Eren memperhatikan itu semua. Dari kejauhan matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat ia rindukan tengah berjalan dengan eloknya, begitu Erwin mempersilahkan mereka untuk berbaur dan mengikuti pesta bersama, Eren segera berlari kearah seorang gadis yang menggunakan syal merah dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Mikasa! Armin!" teriaknya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Mikasa itu segera berbalik begitu mendengar namanya. Dia tersenyum senang ketika melihat Eren. "Eren!"

"Eren, senang berjumpa denganmu kembali. Sudah sangat lama semenjak saat itu," pemuda disampingnya ikut tersenyum.

"Eren, pria cebol itu tidak melakukan apapun padamu 'kan?" introgasi Mikasa.

Eren tersenyum. "Maksudmu Levi-heichou? Kau bercanda? Kami akan melakukan misi besar setelah ini."

Eren memperhatikan sekitarnya, teman-temannya semua di sana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti ketika melihat Jean berdiri di sana menatapnya. "Kau juga di sini?" Eren sedikit terkejut. "Dimana Marco?"

"Dia telah mati Eren…"

Mata Eren membulat, shock? Tentu saja. Tapi Eren tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Eren pergi keluar dari dalam istana tua itu, sekarang ini dia butuh udara segar. Berhari-hari dia telah dikurung dibawah tanah dan mencari udara segar adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini ketimbang berhimpit-himpitan di dalam istana tua yang sedang sangat ramai itu.

Eren berjalan jauh menuju sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang, matanya menangkap sosok manusia tengah tertidur dibawah pohon itu. Eren segera menuju kearah orang itu bermaksud untuk membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di dalam istana saja. Begitu Eren hendak membangunkan orang itu, dia membuka matanya. Eren terkejut dan melompat kebelakang dan terduduk.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu," ucapnya.

Eren mengangguk sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menikmati waktuku," jawabnya singkat.

"Namamu Ymir, bukan?"

"Ya," jawabnya acuh.

Eren sedikit kesal dengan gadis bertubuh besar dihadapannya sekarang ini, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan acuh. Entah dia layak disebut seorang gadis atau tidak. Paling tidak Mikasa lebih feminim ketimbang dirinya. "Diluar sangat dingin, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan menikmati pestanya?" tawar Eren.

Ymir menatap lurus kedepan. "Berpesta sangat tidak cocok denganku," jawabnya. "Aku ada di sini sekarang ini karena seseorang, itu saja."

"Seseorang?" Eren terlihat menahan tawanya. "Apa itu? Seharusnya kau ada di sini karena ingin membasmi Titan itu! Maksudku ada di pasukan pengintai untuk membasmi Titan!" ujarnya mantap.

Ymir mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya," angin berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya. "Membasmi? Tidakkah itu terlalu kejam?"

Entah mengapa Eren terpana sesaat, dia seperti melihat sosok yang lain dari gadis yang ada disampingnya saat ini. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan…" Ymir sekarang memperhatikan bulan yang baru saja muncul.

Eren juga memperhatikan bulan itu, menikmati keindahannya. "Aku suka bulan," jujurnya.

Ymir bangkit, membersihkan kotoran yang melekat pada pakaiannya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Eren. "Ayo kita kembali kedalam."

Eren menerima uluran tangan itu, ketika ia berdiri Eren takjub dengan tinggi gadis itu—Eren sempat mengukur tinggi badannya dengan Ymir. Ymir sedikit agak risih dan melangkah memunggungi Eren untuk kembali kedalam istana.

Eren memandang punggung itu lama dan kemudian dia berteriak. "Tunggu!"

Ymir tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melangkah menuju istana.

"Mengenai kau masuk kemari karena seseorang…" lanjut Eren.

Ymir berhenti melangkah.

"Seseorang itu siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Angin kembali berhembus kini sangat kencang, Ymir membuka mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu. "Eren Jaeger…"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, anginnya sangat kencang!" seru Eren.

Ymir tersenyum, aneh sekali nama itu tersebut oleh dirinya. Padahal dia selama ini bertekad untuk melindungi Christa. _Ada apa denganku?_ tanya Ymir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ymir! Aku akan membunuh semua titan itu dan hidup damai diluar tembok ini denganmu, dan juga dengan teman-teman, kita bersama!" Eren berteriak dengan semangat, dia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Angin terus berhembus.

Ymir tersenyum. "Jangan bodoh, kau akan mati sebelum menapaki tembok luar. Tapi aku suka semangatmu!" balasnya berteriak.

"YA!"

Eren berlari, berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya. Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali kedalam dan menikmati pesta penyambutan yang hanya untuk mereka.

**END**!

_**AN!**_

_ Halo, saya Author baru di fandom ini! Bagaimana cerita pertama saya di fandom ini? Wkwkwk… saya tahu cerita ini gila, tapi saya sempat memikirkannya dua kali sebelum mempublish-nya. Cerita ini untuk mengakhiri WB!_

_Akhir kata, terima kasih._

_Review? Silahkan. Nggak juga gapapa._


End file.
